


Of Heartaches and Hardships

by animeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Oikawa, Omegaverse, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Single Parent! Iwaizumi, well sort of it’s more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeow/pseuds/animeow
Summary: In which it has been almost six years since Iwaizumi last saw Oikawa.Things have changed; Iwaizumi has a new life, a job, even a kid he adores.Have things changed too much to forgive Oikawa?





	Of Heartaches and Hardships

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is the actual story to my previous slight-one-shot, Of Heartaches and Hardships. (Yes, I really do like the title of the one-shot so I just flipped it to title this fic). With exams coming up it’ll be hard to say when I can post the next chapter, but I’ll have it up as soon as possible if you all seem to like the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Don’t forget to kudos or comment if you enjoy the story so far— it’s a big source of motivation besides my love for Iwaoi.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

When Iwaizumi first saw Oikawa, it was almost like love at first sight.

Even as a child, Iwaizumi didn’t believe in such a ridiculous notion that one could merely find his soulmate at first fleeting glance. He thought the whole thing to be silly; love should be something that grows and deepens with time.

He had never been in love before, but that changed when he laid wide eyes on the scraped knees and tousled brown hair. As soon as hazel eyes met brown ones, something a little warm bloomed in Iwaizumi’s chest. Although he wouldn't call that warmness “love”, it was a feeling that would spark into something greater; It was almost meant to be.

The two met as boys; both at the ripe age of six, and the proud sons of beautiful families. The shaded woods that separated their families’ properties was Iwaizumi’s favorite spot to hunt for bugs, but instead of finding new insects to catch he found a boy instead. The dark-haired toddler gazed at the skinny legs, messy brown hair, lightly-freckled face with impressive tear streaks racing down towards the boy’s chin, and immediately sought to comfort the boy.

He could have sworn his very heart was blushing, although his unimpressive face that stared impassively at the face swollen with tears might have said otherwise. When he brushed away those tears with grubby fingers that had been digging in the dirt only moments earlier, the small boy thought to himself,

He needed to protect him.

And so he did.

Or tried to, at least.

Iwaizumi did his very best to keep up with the mantra that had been stuck in his head. He was the hero to save the boy from the “scary bushes” of his beloved forest and bring him home to his alpha mother and father. Iwaizumi also learned that the boy’s name was Tooru while his parents scolded the young boy for running off.

He was the one to become Tooru’s very first friend since moving to their neighborhood, and he was the one (unfortunately) to deal with Tooru from that day on.

He was the one to stay by Tooru’s side as they clambered through elementary school, middle school, and junior high.

He was the one to comfort Tooru when he thought the world was over since he presented as an omega and Iwaizumi had before presented as an alpha.

He was the one to confront the bullies that tormented Tooru about his new status, and he made sure they never messed with Tooru ever again. He did get in trouble, but it was worth it when he saw the first smile Tooru had worn in days.

He was the one to encourage Tooru to join new clubs, make new friends, maybe even play a sport. They collectively decided on volleyball, and dedicated themselves to become an invincible duo through middle school and high school.

He was the one to realize his growing feelings for Oikawa that grew and grew as the years passed. College flew by before Iwaizumi recognized that his feelings signified love for his best friend. Perhaps Oikawa felt the same way to. They both held their breath and danced around one another, precariously toeing a dangerous line that would crossed into something more than friendship.

He was the one to once again wipe those ugly tears from the corners of Oikawa’s eyes as they realized they had just graduated from college.

He was there to take Oikawa away from the graduation party after Oikawa didn't look well.

He was there to say “I love you,” to a blubbering Oikawa that fated night as they sat together in a park after coming down from their high.

He was there when Oikawa turned to him, tears of joy in his eyes as their lips met and turned the world into simple perfection for that lingering moment. Oikawa smiled softly into their kiss while the faint, happy scent of peaches rose from the omega. Iwaizumi could smell his own scent of rain mixing with Oikawa’s, perfectly creating a scent that reminded him of a forest after a rain, in which all the flowers were invigorated while dew fell from leaves.

He was there to help take Oikawa to his house since it was closer by two houses. They were traveling back to their parents’ houses to celebrate before settling into their new lives. Oikawa was sporting an impressive fever, with chills running all over his body even though his limbs were hot to the touch. Iwaizumi still hugged Oikawa tightly as the omega whimpered Iwaizumi’s name in his ear.

He was there later when they woke up in the morning, legs intertwined and bodies held close to one another while he breathed in the faint scents of sex and sweat.

He was there to take Oikawa home after he brushed his fingertips across Oikawa’s new bond mark. They loved each other and in a rush of adrenaline and being tired of waiting too long, had decided to bond that night. Perhaps it was too soon, and maybe they were too young, but neither of them regretted it. He knew that much. No matter what happened, Iwaizumi knew that ultimately, they would be okay. He pressed his lips to Oikawa’s warm cheek, a small, vulnerable smile curling his at the edges of his lips as he looked at the man he loved so much.

However, he wasn't there to say goodbye to Oikawa before Iwaizumi left Miyagi for a new job in The United States. One of the big-wig companies in Japan had a separate branch in America and wanted to send Iwaizumi there, just to start out. Oikawa would be moving to Tokyo for his own job. Iwaizumi told Oikawa before he left his house that they would talk about their new situation once they settled down into their new jobs. Jobs were precious, and so they couldn’t just immediately turn them down. They would figure something out, it would just take a little time.

Auntie wouldn't allow Iwaizumi to see Oikawa, even though they had bonded; ‘You’ll be late for your plane,’ she chided. Oikawa had just entered into his heat that morning after the pre-heat from the night before. It explained why Oikawa didn’t look well last night and how he smelled so intoxicatingly sweet.

“Oikawa will call you after his heat finishes,” she said cheerily as she shuffled him out of the door. “Besides, you’ll both come and visit for the holidays! That’s not too far away, so I'm sure you both can see each other then.” With his bondmark burning and heart longing to see his mate, the alpha had to settle with leaving Oikawa a simple note.

And so, he left for America. He didn’t know how long perhaps two years at the most. Just for the Iwaizumi to really “experience the company”, as his employers had said.

Iwaizumi waited a day before texting. Another day passed without Oikawa responding, and so he called. The alpha couldn’t help but grow even more worried with each day. He called Oikawa’s parents; they hadn’t heard much of anything, except for how Oikawa had settled comfortably in Tokyo. Then, a week. Then two, then three, then a month, then three months. He hadn’t received anything from his best friend. No calls, no texts, nothing.

Did he do something wrong? Perhaps they really had rushed? Did something happen? Perhaps… Oikawa didn’t love him anymore?

The thought crushed him.

He returned home for Christmas and New Year’s without speaking to Oikawa since that night. To his surprise, Oikawa hadn't even come home from Tokyo to see his family; he apparently told his mother that he was too busy at work, so he couldn't come home.

Six months passed, and none to Iwaizumi’s surprise, Oikawa didn't come home then either. Just as quickly Oikawa had entered his life all those years ago, he left without a trace.

He was confused. Angry. Sad. Hurt. Why hadn’t Oikawa said anything?

He missed Oikawa. So, so, much. As the days passed on, the anger is his belly slowly boiled on, giving away to an empty feeling within him. He carried on with his work, letting his stomach sit empty as the days went on unfulfilled.

If Oikawa wanted to break things up, he could have at least left a voicemail. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, things might seem a little confusing right now, but just bear with me. It’ll all be explained soon enough!
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics will be more present in the next few chapters, and we’ll see some new characters next chapter as well! I will be updating tags as we go along.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!! It means a lot. I hope you’ve enjoyed it so far!


End file.
